<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chosen Four: An Earthbound Retelling by Lillith_the_creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171655">The Chosen Four: An Earthbound Retelling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_the_creative/pseuds/Lillith_the_creative'>Lillith_the_creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Funny, Gen, Novelization, Retelling, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_the_creative/pseuds/Lillith_the_creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on one of my favorite video games of all time, Earthbound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paula Jones/Ness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chosen Four: An Earthbound Retelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am actually playing through Earthbound again and recording what happens for the fanfic. So in a way, this fanfic doubles as a let's play. Kind of.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onett, Eagleland, 199X</p><p> </p><p>A peaceful night is interrupted by a loud noise. A meteor crashes into a hill in suburban Onett. A young boy named Ness is awoken by the sound. He leaves his room to check on his younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>Ness: Tracy?</p><p>Tracy: Hey, bro. Did the sound wake you up? Were you freaked out?</p><p>Ness: (hesitantly) Uh... no.</p><p> </p><p>Already awake, Ness heads downstairs. He sees his Mom in a slight panic.</p><p> </p><p>Ness: Mom?</p><p>Ness's mom: What was that noise? Ness, you don't seem scared. Are you nuts?</p><p>Ness: I just want to know what's going on.</p><p>Ness's mom: And now you want to go check it out? Oh... okay. You'll sneak out of your room anyway, even if I asked you not to. At least change out of your jammies before you go.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Ness wasn't originally planning on leaving, he takes his Mom's reluctant agreement as a request. He goes upstairs to change into his normal outfit (a striped shirt, shorts, and a red baseball cap.)</p><p>Ness leaves the house and runs into one of his friends, Joe, a blonde boy around his age.</p><p> </p><p>Joe: Ness? Did you hear the big bang?</p><p>Ness: Yeah. Do you know what caused it?</p><p>Joe: I think a meteorite landed nearby. I want to be the first to see it. Okay? I am going to try to be the first to get there.</p><p> </p><p>Ness does not let Joe be the first one there. As he walks up the hill, he encounters a cop.</p><p> </p><p>Ness: Hello?</p><p>Cop: Don't you know what time it is?! Get yer butt home, pronto!</p><p> </p><p>Ness doesn't comply.</p><p> </p><p>Ness: (under his breath) He doesn't know which way my house is.</p><p> </p><p>As Ness continues up the hill, he sees another cop, complaining to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Cop: A meteorite has landed, the sharks are running wild in town. (Sees Ness) You kids are wandering around, and, I'm hungry... I hate my job!</p><p> </p><p>Ness finds a present box containing a freshly baked bread roll. Ever the rebellious kid, Ness takes it.</p><p>At the top of the hill, Ness sees Pokey, the neighborhood bully.</p><p> </p><p>Pokey: Hey, Ness. Don't be rubberneckin'. You're gettin' in the cops, oops... I mean officer's way! You can go home now. Tomorrow I, Pokey, will tell you more about the strange meteorite. I'm fine here, but you're bugging the officers!</p><p> </p><p>With no reason to stay, Ness heads home. On the way back, he catches the attention of the town's local con artist, Lier X Agerate.</p><p> </p><p>Lier: Hey Ness, hiya buddy! A meteorite fell down and went boom! It was a real mess for a while. I was fine because I always eat garlic and work out to help make my body stronger. However, the weaker citizens probably fainted. I also want to tell you...</p><p>Ness: Um...</p><p>Lier: Whoops! I almost told you about my... Uh, by the way, Ness, did you check my billboard? I wrote the message myself. That's my real job, you know. I'm a billboard guy. Why don't you check out my work?</p><p> </p><p>Understandably creed out, Ness leaves and runs back home. He sees his mom waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Mom: Welcome home, Ness. It's not necessary to talk about it tonight. It's late, scoot off to bed now.</p><p>Ness: Okay...</p><p> </p><p>Later that night.</p><p> </p><p>Someone repeatedly knocks at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tracy: Someone's knocking at the door. What an annoying knock!</p><p> </p><p>Ness opens the door, revealing Pokey.</p><p> </p><p>Pokey: Hey! Listen to what I've got to say! When I took Picky to the place where the meteorite landed. (Notices Ness's mom.) Oh! Good evening ma'am. You're looking lovely as usual. (Snickers)</p><p>Ness: (exasperatedly) What do you want?</p><p>Pokey: Anyway, as I was saying, the police that were guarding the meteorite landing left suddenly to deal with the Sharks. You know the Sharks, they're the local ruffians, and they were really going wild. Suddenly, I noticed that Picky was gone.</p><p>Ness: Good going, Pokey.</p><p>Pokey: Hey! I blame the cops. It certainly wasn't my fault at all. When my dad gets back, I know I'm gonna get it. You're my bestest friend. Won't you help me find Picky?</p><p>Ness: No thanks.</p><p>Pokey: If you refuse me, I'll say something that'll cut you like a knife. Will you come with me?</p><p>Ness: No, you won't. And no, I won't.</p><p>Pokey: Okay, okay... I won't say anything to hurt you. Will you please come with me?</p><p>Ness: Fine. But for Picky's sake, not yours.</p><p>Pokey: Ok, good buddy! Let's blow this popsicle stand. Before we go, why don't you say "goodbye" to your mom. Don't you agtee, ma'am?</p><p> </p><p>Ness goes up to his mom.</p><p> </p><p>Ness: You heard everything, right?</p><p>Mom: Yeah. Look, I know that the dog is unreliable, but you should take King along. The Cracked Bat in Tracy's room  could help out at a time like this. No matter what anyone says, you're a courageous, strong boy. You're my very own natural born fighter. You'll go far. Remember to "go for it!" But, I think you should change out of your jammies before you leave.</p><p> </p><p>Ness changes into his day clothes and walks into his sister's room. He takes his old baseball bat that he had let Tracy hold onto. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He then says goodbye to his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Tracy: I'll do everything I can to help you! Good luck on your adventure. You might get hungry along the way, so here is a cookie. (hands over a cookie.) You can also leave anything you don't need with me.</p><p>Ness: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.</p><p>Tracy: Be careful!</p><p> </p><p>Ness, Pokey, and King leave the house to search for Picky. Before they can leave, Ness gets a phone call from his dad.</p><p> </p><p>Dad: Hello, it's your dad.</p><p>Ness: Hi, Dad.</p><p>Dad: "Work to exhaustion when you're young..." Have you ever heard of a weird saying like this? Just remember, I'm always behind you 100%. Don't be afraid. I know that you're brave. You can do it!</p><p>Ness: Thanks, Dad.</p><p>Dad: Don't forget to call me periodically during your adventure. I can make a record of your progress when you call me. Oh, yeah, I deposited 30 dollars into your bank account. Do you have your ATM card? Withdraw your money from any cash machine and buy whatever you need.</p><p>Ness: Thank you.</p><p>Dad: Good luck, m'boy! I feel like such a hero!</p><p>Ness: Um...</p><p>Dad: What? Well, the father of a hero, at least. Wa ha ha!</p><p> </p><p>Ness sets down the phone</p><p> </p><p>Pokey: Hurry, up! Let's go!</p><p> </p><p>The trio leave the house. As soon as they leave, a dog rushes towards them...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>